My Life Now
by Mrs. Dylan Authors
Summary: Jade is just another girl in the 2nd Mass. But she is also the sister of Jimmy Boland. Whenever she gets accepted into the 2nd Mass, she doesn't expect to find her little brother there, also. She thought he was dead. She also finds romance... Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is another story. Really, I'm having a lot of ideas. I have tons, so PM me if you would like some . OK, on with the story. Hope you like it! P.S. This is only the introduction, you know, where you're supposed to tell me where it's such a good story and that I need to update ASAP? Ha-ha, yeah, that kind of chapter. NOW enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies or any of the character's you recognize from the show. I only own Jade and any other OC's that might come in the future.**

**Jade's POV:**

Almost 75% of people used to say that aliens weren't real. The other 25% said they were **(A/N I'm just making this up as I go, don't judge)**. Well those 75% were proved wrong. 6 months ago, most of the population of Earth was wiped out due to the alien invasion. Now, there are at least 300 people left- including me. I don't know where those 300 are, but I'm determined to find them. One good thing, I can go days without food. Fresh water could be a good thing every once in a while, though.

As I walk through the woods, I hear a branch snap behind me. I turn around with my AK Draco Carbine held firmly up in the direction I heard the snap.

I came face to face with a man in his late-thirties early-forties. He had a brown hair and brown eyes. Then I noticed a man and a teenager with him. The teenager must be his son, I thought, they do look alike. The teenager, of course, had short brown hair and brown eyes. The other man looked like he was in his late-fifties early-sixties. Hey, don't judge me! The first thing I ask strange people when I meet them in the middle of the woods during an alien invasion isn't 'Hey, how old are you?' That'd be pretty weird… I was snapped out of my thoughts when the teenager spoke.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Ha-ha! He asked me how old I was! When I first met him! Wait, this isn't a laughing matter. I just stared at the boy before answering. "My name is Jade and I'm 14. In the beginning of the invasion I lost my brother while we were at Wal-Mart. He ran off in a different direction to see what was going on and never came back. I don't know what happened. My parents are also dead. I saw both of their bodies laying on the street on my hunt for my brother," and automatically burst into tears. I miss him! He was my only other sibling and we did everything together! We went to the movies, went shopping, we even went shopping-cart racing a few times!

I can't think about what it would be like if he were dead. I'd be broken inside. I wouldn't have a reason to live in this screwed-up world anymore. I only brought myself this far to make sure my brother was safe and healthy. And more importantly _alive_. The boy had a sad look on his face, like he knew what I was going through. So did the middle-aged man. The older man came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I cried.

"You know, you remind me of someone that I met whenever the invasion started. He is a very talented young boy. He is a great fighter, too. You two would make fast friends How about we take you to him?" the man asked me. I thought about the opportunity to make new friends during an alien invasion when almost _nobody_ could be alive right now, so I nodded my head and they started walking towards an unknown destination. And that, my friends, is how I, Jade Boland, became an official member of the 2nd Mass. This is my life now.

**And that's the end! So, what did you think? Good? Was it bad? I didn't think it was all that good. Tell me what you think in a **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. I Find my Little Brother

**So how was the last chapter? Was it good? Or maybe it was bad? And thanks to Staci (Your review made me burst out laughing!), ChristieMariex3, AwesomeChick101, and xXForbidden TemptationXx for reviewing first chapter! I loved them and I really appreciate the review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. I only own Jade and any other OC's. Everything else belongs to Mr. Steven Spielberg. Lucky… -_-**

_RECAP: _

_And that, my friends, is how I, Jade Boland, became an official member of the 2__nd__ Mass. This is my life now._

**Jade's POV:**

As we walked back to, which I just now learned their headquarters was, John F. Kennedy High School we talked about different things. Like, how my life was before this, what I wanted to be when I grew up, and what I did with my brother. I mentioned what we did whenever we went shopping, and how we had shopping cart races down every alleyway we found. I smiled thinking of I those times. Then another thought came to mind. What if he really was dead? I'd just let myself die. It's not worth it. Before the invasion, yeah I'll admit, he was _a little _annoying. Now… he's the only thing I have left. Those aliens killed the rest of my family, and he ran away only to get lost and/or killed. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teenager, whose name I learnt was Hal, telling me we were here.

"We're here. I hope you find you find your stay at Hotel High School-in-the-middle-of-an-Alien-Invasion comfortable" he said. I cracked a smile. The oldest man, Captain Weaver, and the teenager's dad, Tom, both smiled, too. They ushered me into the school and I was immediately greeted with bustling people swarming around like bees trying to get certain work done. Wow, I thought, I never thought that High School's did _this_ much work. I walked behind Captain Weaver and Tom as they gave me a tour of the place. As I was toured I met a couple of the important people.

I met Lourdes, a petite girl with tan/pale skin and long dark brown hair. She also helped out in the make-shift infirmary with the main doctor, Anne Glass. She was about Tom's age with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had very tan skin, too. I also met Tom's two sons, Matt and Ben. Matt was 8, with curly light brown hair and brown eyes. He must have gotten the hair from his mother. When I asked if I could meet their mother a grave and broken look formed in all their (Tom, Hal, Ben, and Matt) eyes. I instantly started apologizing.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad, I swear! I didn't know!" I started rambling on about how I was sorry, whenever somebody laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the person and saw Ben staring at me with sad and slightly amused eyes. "Jade… We know you didn't mean it. Just…please, shut up" he told me and cracked a smile. I slightly smiled, too. Maybe this could start off to a new friendship. Hal watched us with amused eyes. Oh shit! I forgot! Ben is _my age!_

"Hal! Whatever you're thinking in that sixteen-seventeen year old mind of yours, I'd quit thinking about it now, or else I'll make sure you do!" I screeched. His smile disappeared as he knew what was coming next. He ran away and I ran after him. "Hal! You'd better get back here!" I yelled as he dashed past a crowd of people. I finally caught up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him onto the ground. I pinned him, and smirked slightly. He stuck his tongue playfully, then got a devilish look on his face. Before I could register what was happening, he flipped me over so that he was now pinning me. He smirked, got up, and ran away.

I sighed and ran a hair through my auburn hair. I got up and rubbed my sore elbows from where Hal was pinning me at. I walked around more until Captain Weaver called me to his office. I practically ran to his office, remembering the kid I was supposed to meet. When I reached his office, I wasn't expecting to find what I _did_ find. I stood, stunned. I stared with my mouth open at the sight in front of me. Before me was a boy, about 13, with slightly longer brown hair and brown eyes. I immediately recognized the boy in front of me.

"_JIMMY?" _

**Sorry to leave you there. But I had to. It was a force of nature to. Wow, I had absolutely no clue what that just meant. So, did you like it? Or maybe did you hate? Or love it? Or just simply dislike it. Tell me anything you found wrong, and remember, CC is welcome, as well as good reviews. Flames… not so much… REVIEW AND YOU GET THIS COOKIE! (:::) TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CHUNK! Come on… You know you want the cookie… REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know, I know... Your disappointed in me. Well, Microsoft Word wouldn't let me write, and I just got my internet back. Also, very important Author's Note at the end. PLEASE read it!

Disclaimer: Look at the first two chapters. Then get back to me. ;)

Jade's POV:

I didn't know what to say whenever the boy whipped his head around at the sound of my voice. Everything was in slow-motion to me. His chocolate brown eyes widened, he sprung up from his chair, and ran over to me, just to tackle me in one big hug. I realized this boy as Jimmy, my little brother I thought was dead. I was so happy, I started crying. I picked him up and spun him around. He was laughing, just the was we used to do before the invasion. I was a little taller than Jimmy, but I have to admit- the kids growing on me. He jumped out of my arms in mid-air, only to fall flat on his back. He got up and rubbed his back. Whenever he was done, he started laughing. I laughed along with him, glad to be with my little brother. After I was done laughing, I walked over to my little brother and put my arms around his shoulders, making him look at me. I gave him a stern look. Now it's time for the seriousness in finding your little brother again after six months. Here we go...

"Why did you do that, Jimmy? You could've gotten yourself killed..." I whispered the last part. He shifted his eyes to the ground, obviously knowing that I was talking about running away from me in the beginning of the invasion. I saw a tear fall to the ground, and put my hand under his chin, and pulled his head up towards mine. He was crying.

"I gotta go... Bye, sis," he gave me a quick hug and speed-walked out of the room. I gave a desparate look to Hal, and he just shrugged. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. This is gonna be harder than I thought...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, did this make up for the LONG gap? I hope it did. And for the "important" authors note...

I'm going to Hawaii. For a week. Without my laptop... So, I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to update this week... Sorry... :/

REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Mom let me bring my laptop on the trip. It is currently 5:00 in the morning here. The flight was confusing- the time would change like every, 5 minutes. But we made it! I love how I'm writing this and all of my friends are at school over, maybe, 10,000 miles away! But I miss them all. AwesomeChick101, keep me updated on school things... MOSTLY BUBBY-BOO! ;) Please? SHANK'YA! :D REALLY SPECIAL THANKS TO STACI14 FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED! It let's me know that you still reads my story. :) Hahaha, hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. There, I said it, are you HAPPY NOW? :) I only own Jade, and Jake.

Jade's POV:

Ughh! It's been a week now, and Jimmy STILL won't talk to me! I don't know what I did wrong... I mean, all I did was simply scold him for running away in the beginning of the invasion. After he left, I couldn't sleep. All I did was hang out with Ben and my new friend, Jake. Jake was... different. He didn't seem to care that the world is recently being invaded by aliens that look like spiders. He acted same-old-same-old. But he was still pretty awesome.

He was a party animal, and would usually prank people with the supplies he could find. For example, he got Hal with the old feather-and-shaving-cream trick while Hal was sleeping. I took a picture of it on a camera we found, and Hal never found out. He knew it was Jake and I who did the prank, and is planning revenge. But if he tries anything, I have got myself blackmail. Hehe, I'm evil.

Jake always had a tendancy of stuttering when he was around a girl he liked. First, he would send them glances every 5 seconds, and then if you try and talk to him, he would start stuttering.

As me and Jake walked around, I noticed Jake sending me glances every once in a while. I wondered what that was all about. So, I decided to ask him. "Jake, what's wrong? You keep sending me these glances like somethings wrong... Is everything OK?" I asked. Then, he started stuttering. Uh-oh... this means... this means he likes me... Oh good God.

"J-Jade, there's something I-I've b-been meaning t-to te-tell you," he said. I decided to play dumb and ask, "what is it?" He turned to me and straight out said, "I like you. A lot. But it's pretty obvious you like Ben," I blushed at this remark, "so I'm just gonna leave you alone." He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist before he could go. He turned to look at me with those mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes that you could get lost in...

"What, Jade? I need to go," he snapped. I winced, and a look of regret grew on his face. I nodded, and sprinted to the room I shared with Jimmy. I quickly opened the door, shut it, and jumped on my cot. Little did I know, someone followed me.

"Jade, are you OK? I saw what happened..." I turned to see-

Was it good? This is from Hawaii, and it is now 6:00 AM here. :) Haha, I hope you guys liked it. It has to be one of my favorites so far! :D REVIEW PLEASE! :D And the first one to guess who it was, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. :D REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Staci for being the first one to guess who was at the door. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. I only own Jade and Jake. :)**

* Jade's POV *:

I rolled over in my bed to find Ben staring at me with pitiful eyes. I hated that look- I hated when people pitied me. It made me feel weak, like I couldn't do anything. Useless. That's what I was feeling. I was feeling depressed, and useless. And believe me, those are two feelings you NEVER wanna feel at the same time. 'Cause then you look like those heartbroken girls on TV. You know, rats nest for hair, breath that smells like sewer- those types of girls. Except, you know, your not heartbroken... OK, I'll shut up. Back to Ben.

"Hey, are you OK? I saw what happened back there... It didn't look to good..." Ben said. I raised my eyebrow jokingly. "Do I look OK?" I joked, gesturing to myself. He quickly shook his head, apparently not noticing that I was joking around. Now knowing that he didn't know that I was joking, I decided to have a little fun.

"Ben, I didn't hear you! I said, do I look OK?" I asked again, with still a little hint that I was joking. He _STILL_ didn't hear it. "N-No, you do not," Ben said in a hurry. Wow, I can use this against him. I smiled a little, and he must've just NOW noticed I was joking. He punched me lightly on the shoulder with a small smile playing at his lips. I then rememebered the situation at hand, and turned back into depressed Jade. His smile disappeared and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way. I leaned into him, and he leaned back into me a little. All of a sudden, pictures of Me, Ben, and Jake flew through my head, giving me a MAJOR headache. It felt like my head was on fire.

My hands raced their way to my head, clutching it firmly in their hold. I doubled over in pain, my clammy hands still clutching my head as if it would fall off if I let go. I could faintly hear Ben's voice in the background. He was asking me if I was okay, what happened, you know, things like that. I took that as a good time to shake my head no, but when I did, another wave of burning pain crashed over my head. It felt like my brain was on fire, and that it would melt any second. I now was curled up in a ball, fiercely holding onto my head. Another wave of unbearable pain came over my head, and I screamed as loud as I could. It might have shattered somebodies eardrums if they were standing with their ear next to my mouth. But to me, it sounded so far away, like it was an echo that you hear after you scream or talk loud in a big room. I suddenly felt like I was being lifted off the ground, and carried somwhere. I opened my burning eyes slightly, and looked around. I saw myself being carried somwhere by Tom. He had a worried look on his face, and he was speed-walking. I saw Ben walking anxiously next to him, glancing at me every once in a while. Then walking close behind was Jimmy. He looked like he was about to cry. Did I _really_ look that bad? Did I _really_ look that pained? Before any of these questions could be answered, I slipped of into that scary dark stage of unconsciousness.

**Did you like it? Haha, I hope. And guess what? I'm in the Spelling Bee! I made it! :D Wish me luck! And the first one to guess what is wrong with Jade can have a character submitted into the story. :) Haha, the race is ON!**


End file.
